


Reckless

by PatYourBelly



Series: Come What May [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post Season 1, Post-Canon, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatYourBelly/pseuds/PatYourBelly
Summary: Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen went through a lot of things for the past few months: Discovering their powers, learning to know each other, coming to term with their shared childhood trauma and saving New Orleans from the "terror" infection… Now with Tyrone and Tandy's evergrowing powers, and the rise of a new threat who cleans the streets without any sort of moral code, things are getting complicated and...tense.





	1. Midnight Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I recently became a fan of this show. I'd be lying if i were to say the first season was amazing - didn't like the fact that the villains were one dimensional. Although the show in general, for me, was good and I'm looking forward to season 2! 
> 
> And this story is my take of what I think could happen: More Tandy/Tyrone interaction and better villains!!
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Let’s raise our glasses one more time to our precinct coming out unscathed from the infection incident.”

Officer Lafayette was seated, alone, on a stool at the local bar staring absentmindedly at his drink while several of his coworkers from the New Orleans Police Department raised their glasses and cheered. NOPD officers sat at most of the tables having a conversation about the mysterious infection that caused people to become homicidal maniacs, the disappearance of Detective Connors, their weeks, or whatever came to their mind. Waitresses slipped between the crowds, keeping their drink trays horizontal, not spilling a drop. Music drowned out almost everything, creating an annoying combination of noise, which should make it difficult to think.

Despite all the sounds, he couldn’t stop thinking about that day.

It’s been several days since the Mardi Gras incident. He sighed as his thoughts, once again, drifted to that horrific afternoon at the precinct. Countless people had gotten infected into going mad. If it wasn’t for Tyrone Johnson, who claimed he was framed for a crime he didn’t commit, and Brigid O’Reilly, who got arrested for aiding Tyrone, he would probably had gotten infected too.

He brought his glass of scotch to his lips, downed it in one go, and waved at the barmaid, who was a good-looking brunette, for another one.

Smiling, she leaned in, took his order and went to get the Jameson. Lafayette then looked over his shoulder and saw a woman, wearing a dark green hood that hid most of her face, enter the bar looking around, before the barmaid came back with bottle. 

As soon as she was done pouring him some scotch, he heard one of his colleagues say in a dismissive tone: “Haven’t seen him in days… Even if we knew his whereabouts we wouldn’t tell the likes of you, because we take care of our own. So please do me a favor, New-York – Leave this bar and while you’re at it leave this town too.”

“And please, never come back if you know what’s good for you.” Another one added.

“Right,” a familiar voice, dryly, answered. “I suppose if I can’t get his whereabouts I’ll just settle for the next best thing: A bunch of dirty cops stuck in a bar with me. “

“Hey, what did you say?” An officer asked in a warning tone.

“Did I stutter?”

Lafayette froze as screams and slashing sounds are heard, repeatedly, lasting more than several seconds. He was shaken and couldn’t find the courage to turn around and witness what happened.

When he did, he assessed the damage – several of his colleagues moaning in pain and bleeding profusely from claw marks etched onto their bodies.

Most people seemed severely injured and mutilated while some appeared almost incapacitated. His coworkers from New Orleans Police Department were all victims of this senseless act of violence – except for him.

“What in god’s name just happened?” He managed to utter out.

Footstep was heard, stalking in his direction before it stopped. “It’s simply –”

His blood ran cold when his eyes locked with the hooded woman’s bright unnatural green eyes.

“Mayhem.”

 

* * *

 

 

He awakened in a jolt, startled and uncertain of his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was clear in his mind: The desire to end Detective Connors’ life and a sudden unexplainable hunger… He was about to drop him off from the ledge before his conscience got the best of him.

As soon as he let the dirty cop go, Connors reached for a concealed firearm to retaliate – and then, some dark tendrils took form from the cloak and latched onto his brother’s murderer, absorbing him completely – leaving no trace of Connors at all.

It's only then that he remembered a flash of demonic red eyes – he immediately sat upright in a panic.

"Ty…what are you doing here?" a familiar female voice almost shrieked.

It took him a moment to recognize it as Tandy's, and his eyes opened immediately when he did.

Tyrone expected to find himself staring at the church’s windows, but instead found himself faced with the beige interiors of a bedroom. He deduced it must be Tandy’s bedroom as he sprung up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to teleport…here.”

"Doesn’t explain why you here," she said, yawning. "Waking me up from possibly the best sleep I’ve had in years."

He chuckled a little before her face appeared in his vision, her eyebrows knitted together slightly in concern.

He leaned against a wall, examining his surroundings again and seeing all the Disney collectible dolls on her shelves. "Guess that’s your bedroom, huh? Didn’t peg you for the Disney type." It made her eyes roll as she sat upright on the edge of her bed, wearing a white short-sleeve pyjama set.

“Stop avoiding the question.” Tandy studied Tyrone in a way that made him a little uncomfortable, as though she can see right through him. “You’ve got that look on your face – You wouldn’t have teleported to me if there was nothing wrong…”

He bit his lip, not sure if he should tell her what he saw in his dream. He didn’t want her to worry more than she was. “It’s nothing serious – just a stupid dream.”

“A dream, huh?” A puzzled expression appeared on her face. “Care to elaborate?”

“Connors disappearing inside my cloak,” He answered, omitting the rest of his dream.

“Oh.” Her eyes went wide. “So it worries you to not understand or know how it happened?”

He licked his lips and nodded his head before answering. “Yeah… I guess it worries me a little bit. Wouldn’t want to absorb anyone else by accident.”

“It’s a scary power but I’m positive you’ll get the hang of it.”

“How can you be so sure? I’m starting to think my powers are acting up more than it should for some reason... Maybe, it has something to do with the fact that I spend my nights in a church – and sleep in a goddamn sleeping bag.”

She stifled a laugh as she got up from her bed and walked a bit closer to him. “No biggie. If I’ve done it – you can too. It gets a lot easier over time.”

Tyrone flinched at her words. He didn’t like the fact she was trying to relate her life decisions with his. “I was forced into that situation. And it will definitely not get easier anytime soon.”

“What are you trying to say, Ty?”

“Well…I’m wanted for the murder of a cop I didn’t commit. I know I got rights and all but my options are very limited.”

She nodded in understanding. “I get what you’re saying…but even if it seems hopeless, you can’t give up on clearing your name, Ty.”

“That’s easy for you to say since you always had a lot of options.”

A frown appeared on her face as she crossed her arms. “Bad options… Most of my options were bad ones. And stop whining because I really don’t have time for your “I’m a victim” bullshit.”

Tyrone pursed his lip. “And I’m certainly not in the mood to get advice from a messed up person who made bad or questionable decisions –” He was then punched on the left arm by Tandy and winced in silence while rubbing his sore limb.

“You’re the one who teleported in here in the middle of the night in panic and I’m just trying to be friendly – Maybe, I’m actually worried about your sorry ass,” she said, glaring at him.

A small laugh escaped his mouth.” It’s funny to think how far we’ve come…and yes, I know that you’re “learning” to care. But it doesn’t change the fact that you can’t understand what it means to be in my shoes, Tandy.”

“So now you’re saying I can’t understand you because I’m white?”

“No…No, I’m not. That’s not what I meant –”

“Can you just shut up, Ty! You and I both know what you meant – and I’m tired of your bullshit so please leave the way you came in,” She said and turned away from him, seething in anger.

He bit his lip as he glanced at her, wanting to apologize for being insensitive but his pride wouldn’t let him. “I’m trying but I can’t teleport… It’s so much harder when I don’t have my cloak –“

Tandy quickly turned around with daggers materialising in her hands before she threw them at him.

His eyes went wide as he instinctively teleported out of her bedroom.

“What a prick,” She hissed, walking back to her bed and recalling the nervous look he had on his face when he had teleported in her bedroom. She had a feeling he didn’t tell her exactly what was up with him.

Knowing and feeling that something was wrong, a voice in the back of her head told her to reach out for him. But with all the bullshit he told her, she suppressed the urge to act upon it.

His inconsiderate ways pissed her off. Apparently for him, her being white meant she had more opportunities than he did and that she could not relate to him.

After everything they went through in the past several weeks, she thought they had reach some kind of understanding...

“Screw you, Ty,” She said, before flopping on her bed, closing her eyes and slowly drifting back to sleep.


	2. Going Against Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for all the kudos and the comments you've left on my story! It makes me glad to know you guys are enjoying the story ;-)

“Something is not right.”

Evita was on her phone as she heard Auntie Chantelle’s statement. Her aunt, who took a seat next to her on the couch, had been there for her since she was a kid, always giving wise advice, always on the lookout and always supportive. She was like a mother to her. She turned to face her aunt with a puzzled looked on her face. “What do you mean, Auntie?”

“Watch this,” She said as she picked up the TV remote and flicked it on.

 _"Our top news today,"_ the anchor woman conveniently said in clipped, professional tones _," is the mysterious act of violence that happened in a local bar yesterday night. Several People were attacked and ended up with clawed marks on their bodies. Some Witnesses are saying the victims are mostly people who work for the NOPD but can’t confirm who or what exactly cause the attack because all they could see was a green blur. And the victims won’t comment the mysterious circumstances of their injuries or the disappearance of Officer Lafayette –”_

“Claw marks and a green blur…” Evita uttered incredulously. “How is that possible?”

“Exactly.” Auntie Chantelle smacked her lips. “It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“That thing who caused the attacks is a result of the divine pairing going against their original destinies.”

“Going against their original destinies…one had to die, one had to live.” Evita’s face lit up. “That means –“

“He lives. They both live.” She cut her off with a stern expression on her face. “But because they defied their fate, it gave birth to a thing that could cause a lot of mayhem in its path if left unchecked.”

“If left unchecked? So you’re saying there’s a way to stop it.”

“Yes, but it will definitely be a tall order. I can feel it from here. That thing is filled with so much pain…anger…and hate.” She got up from the couch and walked away. “The divine pairing is connected to that thing in a way. Find them before its too late, Evita.”

Evita silently nodded and heaved a sigh of relief knowing that Tyrone didn’t die like it was originally intended. And it seemed the repercussion of going against his fate have brought a new threat to the city of New Orleans. A threat that only he and his _not-so_ divine partner could handle. She would be lying to say she wasn’t upset about the fact he didn’t reach out to let her know he was alive and well. But nonetheless, she would do anything to guide, help and protect him.

 

* * *

 

It’s been almost a day since he last talked to Tandy.

She would usually reach out via text messages to check up on him or just shoot the shit. It worried him to not have any news from her, but he couldn’t blame her: He made an ass out of himself and her. And he definitely owed her an apology for being an asshole.

Tyrone looked on at the breathtaking view of the city of New Orleans, seated on the edge of the church’s rooftop. It was beautiful and lively at night. Since he moved in the church, he would teleport on its rooftop at night to gaze at the city, the lights, the skyscrapers and the stars. It gave him a sense of freedom and peace – even if he knew in the back of his mind the NOPD was constantly looking for him. And for that, he was grateful to have the power to be anywhere at any moment –

A loud crack was heard in the air as the echo of an ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a few seconds.

Tyrone sprung up from the edge of the rooftop, turned around and looked down in the direction of the gunshot sound. He saw a shady-looking man pointing a gun at another man, wearing a dark navy bomber jacket, who was being held by two accomplice. It seemed like he was in deep trouble.

He didn’t know what to do but every fiber of his being was telling him to help. “Damn it,” he muttered, putting his cloak’s hood over his head before teleporting to the ground. “HEY! STOP!”

The men, holding the guy with short spiked brown hair, were dragging him towards the deep corners of the alley.

"Shit," he said before running after them at full speed.

"We gave you one week to come up with our money! And you still don't have it!" One of the two men holding the young man, who was backed into a corner, said.

"That was a warning shot – What happens next is on you, puto!" The other man with a black beanie hat, who held a gun in his hand, added.

The guy started to shake uncontrollably. "Please…give me one more day –"

As Tyrone approached the group in the dark alley, he said, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The man with a beanie hat, who had a five o'clock shadow and tattoos across his left forearm, turned around, glared at him, putting his firearm away and reaching for his knife that looked like a machete. "Get lost, maricón!"

Tyrone gritted his teeth, teleporting a few feet closer to the beanie-hat guy. “Make me.”

Fear is apparent in the knife-wielding guy's eyes as he summoned his collaborators, who wore hoodies over their heads, to prepare for the incoming confrontation. "Ay dios mio, He’s one of them – _freaks_ "

"I’m _not_ a freak!"

"Who cares!? You're dead."

And then, the beanie-hat guy with the knife rushed at him while his two collaborators, who looked apprehensive, stayed behind. He opened with a slow, but brutal-looking left hook towards his head.

He teleported away from the attack, reappeared behind the guy and shoved him to the ground.

"PUTA MADRE!" The knife-wielding guy screamed as he got up while trying to knife him in retaliation.

Tyrone evaded most of the swings by teleporting in-and-out, before being slashed across his left forearm sleeve as he latched on one of the guy’s arms. Wincing at the sharp split-second pain, he tried to pry on his opponent’s fears – and then, felt a sudden hunger.

He let go of the guy in panic, shaken by his need to feed – which was the same feeling he had had when he wanted to drop Connors’ off from the ledge.

The beanie-hat guy almost yelped in fear, dropping his knife as he rubbed his arm. "What was that about…?” He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tyrone and hissed, “Dodge this, freak –”

Dark tendril suddenly shot out, taking hold of the guy, and absorbed him inside Tyrone’s cloak.

Confused and fearful, he checked and looked inside his cloak. “Oh no…not again.”

The two remaining accomplice were scared shitless. "What the f…" One of them said, walking away from the scene. "Nah…I'm not getting eaten or sucked into another dimension for this shit! C'mon, bruh, he ain't worth the trouble – Let's bounce!" They turned away and ran.

As soon as Tyrone shook off what just occurred, he winced at the pain, clasped his left forearm, and walked over to the young man with short spiked brown hair, who was, obviously, in shock. "Hey...you okay?"

The brown haired guy heaved a sigh, and said, "Um, yeah, I guess..." He paused for a moment and added, “So…you’re some kind of superhero?”

“I’m no superhero.”

“Well, you do have some superhero-ish powers”

Tyrone scoffed at the idea. “Saw what I just did to that guy?”

“Yeah, um…it was _definitely_ creepy, but that asshole deserved it,” he trailed off, staring strangely at him. “By the way, You’re bleeding."

"Huh?"

"Your left sleeve. You're bleeding from it. It looks bad."

"Oh," He said checking out the slash wound on his forearm. That idiot’s knife had cut him deeper than he thought. "It does look bad."

"Yeah, you should get it checked at a hospital."

Going to a hospital was a sure way for him to get arrested. “I don’t do hospitals.”

A puzzled expression appeared on the brown haired guy’s face. “Why not? You could just – you know – send yourself there.”

“I could and I would, but it’s complicated.”

“Dude, you gonna bleed out if you don’t do anything about it.”

Tyrone shrugged and turned away, feeling a bit light headed. “I’ll take my chances,” he answered as he tried to teleport to the church, but found himself unable to before passing out on the cold ground in the dark alley.

 

 


	3. Hope For a Better Tomorrow

 

"Pass me the ketchup, will you?"

She laid her fork on her plate, turning her head away from the television, to take the requested item beside her, and passed it to her mom, who was seated in front of her at the dining table. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Tandy" She said, taking the bottle of ketchup, and put some of it on her shepherd's pie, using her fork to mix all the contents together.

After looking absentmindedly over at her mom, she resumed watching the anchor woman on TV, who talked about a green blur and a missing police officer, as she took her fork, reaching for the food on her plate. She then brought it in her mouth and chewed on the meal slowly, before swallowing it – she’d usually eat the whole thing in seconds. But, she wasn't feeling it – didn't feel like eating at the moment. She was preoccupied by the fact that Ty didn’t attempt to reach out for the whole day. Even if she was still annoyed at him for the bullshit he had said, she was starting to think maybe she went a bit over-the-top when she threw her light daggers at him to force him to teleport out of her bedroom. Her so-called act of kindness may have driven him away – for good this time.

"You okay?"

Her mom’s' voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She lifted her head, making eye contact with her and nodded with the best smile she could muster. "Um, yeah…I'm fine."

She snorted and gave her a knowing look. "Cut the crap, Tandy – I'm your mother. So don't give me those phony smiles of yours!" She then drank a bit of water from her glass and paused, before adding, "You haven't been quite yourself for the past several days – it's as if you're trying to keep to yourself… Is there something I should know?"

She maintained her poker face, smiling at her. "No, mom, I'm just a bit tired…you know with being back home and all…"

"Tandy…" She said in a low voice, laying her fork on her plate and leaning back in her chair. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

She nodded in response.

Her mother now had a concerned look on her face. "Does it have something to do with that young black man?"

She rolled her eyes at the mention of Ty, shook her head, and said, "Tyrone Johnson?" She shrugged before lying, "He's the least of my worries-"

"I hope for your sake, because everyone in the city is saying he’s wanted for killing a cop." She warned, frowning over at her.

Tandy stared at her mother, stoically. "So? That doesn’t mean I have to believe what the people, the news or the cops are saying about him."

She maintained a stern look. "Tandy, I’ve been telling you your whole life that we live in a world where we either _hurt or get hurt._ Whether he’s innocent or not, the system will eat him alive when he gets arrested. There are no such things as hope or happy endings."

“Yes, there are!” She replied smiling. “Look at Roxxon, it was finally found responsible – for the rig’s explosions from ten years ago and Dad’s name has been cleared.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that,” she paused as her eyes softened, looking at her. “The damage cannot be undone.”

Tandy then remembered her mom had been abused by her dad for years and it most likely scarred her for life.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as they both resumed eating without a word.

She glanced at the TV and then her mom. After finishing her meal, she pulled out her phone and screened it. As she checked her notifications, an incoming text message arrived; it read:

_Need your help with something. Its an emergency. Bring medical supplies @ the church asap._

She frowned as she saw who the sender was.

It was Liam.

 

* * *

 

Lafayette suddenly regained consciousness.

When he tried to open his eyes, all he could see was darkness… It looked like he was in a dark room with no lights or no windows. He also noticed both his hands were raised and tied to something. As he tried to shake his hands, he realized he was handcuffed to a pipe. The sound of metallic chains could be heard around his feet as he tried to move them – even his feet were chained to something.

As he tried to gather his thoughts to remember how he end up in here, he felt a searing, throbbing, pain in the back of his head. "S- She did this…" he said out loud as he recalled hearing the woman's voice before being hit on the back of the head and blacking out.

A door abruptly opened revealing the woman in question, sporting a dark green peacoat jacket. She opened the light and closed the door behind her as she stepped inside the room. "Ahhh – sleeping beauty is awake. It was about time. I was getting a bit worried…" she trailed off in a mocking tone.

Lafayette’s eyes widen in realization as he looked at her. It was the woman Detective Connors asked him to jail. It was also the same woman who saved him from the infection outbreak at the precinct. She now had a mid-short-length hairstyle and auburn flowing hair which brought out her unnatural green eyes more. “O- O’Reilly…? Is that you?”

“In the flesh,” She answered with a lopsided grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the scenes so far. Now that the "set-up' is almost completed, the next chapters will be more about Tandy and Tyrone's connection 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. A Friend In Need

Tandy arrived at the abandoned church in panic.

As she walked in she saw Liam pacing back and forth in the main room. “Where is he?”

He stopped and pointed behind him at the person in question. “I set him on the floor next to the sleeping bag. I applied as much pressure as I could on the wound for almost an hour, but the bleeding wouldn’t stop – He needs to go to a hospital.”

“No, he can’t. I already told you over the phone that going to the hospital is not an option.”

“Yeah but, why can’t he go?”

She crossed her arms. “I’ve told you before, I don’t owe you an explanation.”

“What about common courtesy?”

“You lost that right when you betrayed me –”

“No Tandy, _you_ betrayed me,” he almost hissed, pointing at her.

She just stood there, glaring at him. Although, she also knew she had been technically at fault for what happened. Knowing he had a lot of expectations and hopes for her, she decided to let him rot in prison when he got caught. She only bailed him out for her own personal gains in order to take his hopes away - It backfired when Ty intervened. And the next day Liam had been gone – with her money.

“It’s been the talk of the town – He’s wanted for killing a cop…” She trailed off, looking at an unconscious Ty. “But he’s working on clearing his name, because he's been framed for a crime he didn't do. That’s why he’s been hiding in the church.”

He nodded, smacking his lips. “Makes a lot more sense now…but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s bleeding out – unless you can pull a freaking miracle out of your ass.”

Heaving a sigh of frustration, she walked past him to get to Ty. “So…some drug dealers were trying to make an example out of you because you owed them money, and Ty got injured trying to save your ass and you just stood there, “she hissed dropping her bag of medical supplies on the floor and kneeling down next to an unconscious Ty who looked paler than usual. “How typical of you, Liam.”

“I – I was trying to process what was going on,” he explained, inanely. “I mean, it’s not every day you see someone with powers like his. Aside from teleportation, did you know he could “eat” people?”

Tandy’s eyes grew in concern, remembering what Ty said about his scary new ability last night. ”What do you mean?”

“He just kind of absorbed that Spanish-speaking asshole with his hoodie that shot out some black thingies.” He answered making the gesture with his hands.

“Creepy looking tendrils?” She asked, rummaging through her medical supplies.

“Yeah…very creepy-looking-tendrils.” He confirmed.

She nodded, rolling Ty’s left sleeve up and observed the wound. His forearm was covered in blood and the cut was deep. It was almost more 1/2 inch deep “Shit.”

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m not sure I can –”

“I’ll take care of it.” A familiar young woman's voice said.

Tandy and Liam, both, turned their heads at the direction of the voice; she saw Evita with her curly black hair down, wearing a navy floral flower dress, walked over to her. “Wh – what you doing here?”

Evita raised an eyebrow, kneeling down between Ty and her before setting her light grey purse beside her. “Well…I came here for you guys – but mostly for him.”

“Sorry but, who are you?” Liam asked stupidly.

“I’m Evita.” She gave him a thin smile as she took out some weird looking vials and pouches from her purse and glanced at Ty. “He looks paler than usual. He must have lost a lot of blood.”

Tandy nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah, he did… What do you have in mind?”

A stern look crossed her soft features. “I can save him – but –“

“But what? What’s the catch!?”

“I won’t be able to do it on my own. I'll need you to go inside his head in order to stabilize him –”

“What does she mean by you have to go inside his head!?”

“Shut up, Liam,” Tandy simply said in a dismissive tone before giving back her full attention to Evita. “So I guess I should just do my “thing” on him...?”

She nodded, cleaning Ty’s wounds before putting some suspicious-looking-herb-stuff from one of her pouches on it. “Do it now – Take hold of his hand.”

Tandy slowly extended her hand, which started to glow a soft white, and small black looking tendrils formed on Ty’s hand connecting with hers – then flashes of light and dark suddenly overrode her senses.

 

* * *

 

 

A vicious right hook caught Ty on the side of his head. The force of the blow made him fly back against the wall of an abandoned warehouse. He stumbled back as he tried to regain his footing. It baffled Him that he couldn’t teleport away from his attacks. It was as if he had no abilities at all.

“Tsk,tsk – your teleportation crap won’t work, boy. Your powers are useless in _here_.” The aggressor, who wore a light-grey suit jacket, blue stripped dress shirt tucked in a pair of jeans, strode at his direction.

Ty's eyes widened at the man's relentless ways. “You – you’re supposed to be dead!”

"I’m dying in a way…but I’m also slowly becoming a part of something greater than you and I. Don’t get me wrong though, I still want to destroy your life, and give you the slowest death possible. With me by your side you will never, ever, find any sort of happiness. Trust me you won’t" He started cackling as he pulled out a firearm and pointed it at two familiar people, a young black man and a young blonde girl, who had duct tape over their mouth, handcuffed to a chair.

“Pl- please stop.” Ty pleaded looking at them.

“Why do you care? One of them is already technically “dead” anyway.” He stated matter-of-factly with a grin.

He shot a look at his aggressor and managed to tell him, "Le- leave them out of it, Connors… They have nothing to do with this – It's between you and me!"

Detective Connors, now, had a baleful look directed at him as he made a fist with his free hand and remarked, "Actually, they do have something to do with this, Tyron Johnson. Your past and your future are the main reasons why I’m stuck in this _place_. And in order for me to get out I need to do what “it” wants me to do… So now, the big question burning on everyone's lip is: who do you care for more: Your brother that I once killed or your little blonde side-piece?

Ty looked at his brother and Tandy who looked on in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> And the next update will be a true Ty/Tandy chapter :-)
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Hopes, Dreams And The Darkforce Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandy finds herself trapped in The Darkforce Dimension before getting to observe Ty's hopes and trying to convince him to come back to the real world.

A warm light gradually restored her vision.

Noticing her surroundings and she realized she was in some kind of warehouse that felt ominous and very cold. It wasn’t familiar to her at all. She also observed she was seated and handcuffed to a chair with what seemed like duct tape covering her mouth.

And then she saw Ty’s brother, Billy, who had died the same night her father did, also handcuffed to a chair with duct tape over his mouth, seated not too far from her. Her eyes went wide, confused and annoyed about the current predicament –

“Please don’t – they may be projections of my mind, but they are important to me,.” She heard Ty’s voice say.

Turning her head at his voice, she saw the dirty cop, who Ty “devoured” with his cloak during the terror incident, pointing a gun at her direction. She tried summoning her daggers but it was harder than usual for some reason.

“Apparently they are…” He trailed off, cryptically. “I suggest you choose wisely, because your dreams or hopes could be lost in this place forever.”

Ty’s facial expression became stern and defiant. “I won’t let you take away my memories of them – even if this  _hunger_  takes a toll on me.”

“Your sanity is dropping at an alarming rate as we speak – so just choose, you little shit.” He replied menacingly. “Or else I’ll make the decision for you –”

Some kind of device that looked like a grenade was suddenly thrown, landing at Connor’s feet.

Tandy then saw a female figure wearing a green bomber jacket, dark blue jeans and white shirt with brownish mid-length flowing hair appeared beside Ty before the device produced a blinding flash and an intensely “loud” bang –

Her ears were a bit deafened with her eyes slightly visually impaired as she managed to see Connors kicked the flash grenade away, looking at the new guest stifling a laugh.

“ _You_ … Even as a projection of his mind, you still manage to be a pain in my ass.”  

Brigid O’Reilly just glared at him, cocking her gun and raising it. “I’ll take care of him – Do your “thing” and save them, Tyrone.”

Connors cackled for a bit and reached out for another sidearm. "It won’t work. Tyrone’s abilities has reached its limit and his connection to this place – The Darkforce Dimension – has been severely weakened by "it". He then cocked and raised one gun at O’Reilly and pointed the other at Tandy and Ty’s brother, "You have ten seconds to make a decision, boy _._  And O’Reilly, you better not attempt anything foolish – Or else, I'll gladly kill you  _again_."

_"The Darkforce Dimension,"_  She thought, realizing Connor seemed to know a lot more about Ty and his abilities than he should, Tandy deduced she was in this so-called Darkforce Dimension. Most likely the place where Ty absorbed Connors into.

As she managed to channel her light daggers, she wriggled her wrists carefully to cut the handcuffs glancing at Ty and Detective O’Reilly, who both seemed on edge and reflective.

“Ki – kill me again?” Brigid stammered.

“It means, he already killed you in the real world.” Ty replied sadly. “At this very moment, you, my brother and Tandy are projections of my –.”

The air shattered as a gunshot was heard.

“AAARGH,” Ty yelled, clutching his left shoulder in pain. The left side of his hoodie had been a bit grazed.

“Enough chit-chat – time’s up, Tyrone,” The Corrupt cop’s feature became stern as he pointed one of his guns at Billy.

To Tandy’s surprise, Ty rushed to his brother, clutching his shoulder, and screamed, "CONNORS - NOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Connors' eyes widened. "Looks like your choice is made. I  _hope_ you can live with the consequences –”

Tandy freed herself from her handcuffs, sprung up from the chair and threw a light dagger that looked like a sword at the dirty cop’s direction.

A grunt left his mouth as the dagger pierced his abdomen. He recoiled, dropping his firearms on the ground before stabilizing himself, and glared at her. “You blonde bitch… How is that possible – why can you use your powers?”

She took out the duct tape covering her mouth, her eyes darting from Ty to Connors before noticing her hands glowing a bright white. “Why? Because screw you, that’s why”

“Tandy…” Ty said in disbelief. “Is this really  _you_?”

“Shut up and grab my hand,” She casually ordered, running over to him, reaching for his hand.

Her glowing hands shone even more as it connected with his. Detective O’Reilly and Ty’s brother gradually vanished into thin air and only Connors was left – then flashes of white light illuminated the warehouse revealing a very dark and cold place, numbing her senses.

“WE ARE NOT DONE, TYRONE! WHEN YOUR BLONDE SIDE PIECE WON’T BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE HUNGER, I’LL BE BACK!” Tandy heard Connors shout as she zoned out.

As she gradually regained her senses, she felt a sudden unpleasant cold.

Her eyes shot opened, seeing snowflakes falling from the sky and a forest of trees covered in white. Even the ground was completely white. It was unusual, but yet beautiful.

But no sign of Ty. He was nowhere to be seen.

Wearing only a white short ruffle sleeve t-shirt and dark jeans made it difficult to withstand the sudden change in temperature. She hugged herself with crossed hands on her chest, trembling from the cold.

Remembering she was in Ty’s mind, she started looking around and saw a familiar door. It was the door to his house. She walked at a hurried pace, reached for the door knob and opened it, going inside.

She was now in a kitchen room: It looked modern and lively with pleasant colors all around. She saw a group of familiar people having what looked like breakfast at the table: Ty’s parent – Mr. and Mrs. Johnson – Ty’s current self, and…his brother Billy.

The Johnson family seemed to be having a good time and some good conversations. And Ty had a plastered smile upon his face. Not his typical ones – a real smile. Even if it was a projection of his mind, she could feel how happy he was. He would definitely be more cheerful if his brother were alive.

She then heard some noises from upstairs. Glancing at Ty and his family, smiling, she turned away, going for the stairs. Making her way up, she saw several family photos on the wall – but one seemed to be missing with a wide blank space between two pictures. She was on the second floor, walking, and saw a familiar slightly opened bedroom’s door, hearing muffled sounds from it. She froze not knowing what to think before pushing the door open.

Glancing at the beige interior of a bedroom, she knew it was definitely hers. What surprise her most was seeing Ty and a version of  _her current self_ , lying in bed – clothed – smiling and having what seemed to be a fun conversation. It made her think of their talk from last night and what could have went down if it hadn’t ended the way it did.

She could tell they enjoyed each other’s company and seemed a lot closer than she actually was with Ty… He looked cheerful, his projection of her looked in good spirits – and with just the way he looked at  _her_ , it was quite telling.

“So…what now?” Ty’s version of her current self said cautiously looking at the ceiling.

Ty nudged her, smiling. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I really enjoyed our talks and us getting closer, but…”his projection of her trailed off, turning her head to face him, “what about Evita–”

“What about her?” He asked, without missing a beat.

A few emotions twisted and turned inside Tandy, watching them shifting toward each other and getting closer –

She was suddenly pulled away from all of it as a dark and white flash completely blinded her.

As soon as her senses were restored, she realized she was at the church.

“Where were you?”

Looking around her eyes laid on Ty, who clutched his left shoulder and had a worried look on his face.

“I…” She trailed off suddenly remembering seeing Ty and herself in bed, but too embarrassed to say the truth. “– I was in a forest – completely covered in snow.”

His eyebrow rose. “Snow?”

“Yeah, it was beautiful,” she answered, in half-truth, noticing her surroundings – no sign of Evita or even Liam. She quickly realized she was still in his mind. “By the way, what was up with that Darkforce Dimension place – and Connors?”

He frowned for a bit and shrugged, walking past her before sitting down on the altar step. “It’s the place where my powers come from. By absorbing Connors inside my cloak, he was sent to The Darkforce Dimension. And now, he’s looking for a way out.”

A puzzled expression appeared on her face. “So The Darkforce Dimension is like your personal prison?”

“No…not really.” He explained without going into details.

Realizing he didn’t want to say more, she stayed silent, walked over and sat beside him. 

“I can’t believe it’s really you.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I never thought you would come for me…”

“It was actually Evita’s idea – she kinda told me to go inside your head.”

A confused look appeared on his face. “Evita…? But why?”

“Well, you were bleeding out,” she trailed off with a concerned look. “So she used some kind of voodoo treatment to nurse your wounds, and wanted me to keep an eye on your mind.”

“Wait…” His eyes were like saucers. “I’m also injured in real life.”

“Well duh – what’s the last thing you remember from the real world?”

He shrugged. “Aside from saving that guy from getting killed...it’s a bit of a blur now that I think about it.”

She stifled a laugh. “Turns out that guy, you saved, called me – long story short – and that’s how I found you: unconscious, bleeding out and all.”

Ty’s eyes were still wide. “Oh.”

And they just sat there in a very uncomfortable silence.

“I’m sorry,” he said offhandedly.

Startled, she turned to look at him. “Um…what for?”

“For being an asshole that other night…”

“At least you remember that.” She teased, smiling at him.

Ty licked his lips, smiling back. “You know it.”

“Well…I’m sorry too – for throwing light daggers at you.”

“Don’t be... I did overstay my welcome.”

“Yeah, I guess you kinda did,” she poked him a few times, grinning.

Ty had an uneasy smile, wincing in pain but poked her back. “Hey - hey, go easy on me.”

Seeing him clutched his shoulder made her concerned. “Do you mind if I take a look?"

He shrugged. “Nope, go ahead.”

“Take off your hoodie,” She ordered.

Wincing in pain, he took it off and set it beside him.

Her eyes laid on Ty, who now only wore a grey t-shirt and dark jeans. She reached for his left arm, rolling his sleeve high enough to look at the small grazed seeping wound, and sighed in relief. “It’s not that bad… Doesn’t compare to the one you have in the real world.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Her hand rested on the back of his shoulder, thinking about his real injury. "Don’t you think we should head back?”

“Head back – where?” He asked confused.

“Home – the real world?”

“Why? Don’t you like it here? I rather stay in here – less problems, less drama and less stress for me.” He explained cryptically.

Taking a guess she asked. “Does it have something to do with that fear of your new absorption power?”

“Very perceptive, Tandy.” Ty let out a sigh before scratching the back of his head. “I guess, I should tell you the truth…”

“I’m all ears.”

“I’ve been feeling this unexplainable  _hunger_  ever since I tried to kill Connors –”

“An unexplained  _hunger_? I think I heard you and Connors mentioning it in The Darkforce Dimension – what does it mean?”

“It’s hard to explain… It’s as if someone – or something – is influencing me to feed on people.”

Tandy froze, skeptical.“Someone...something — Influencing you to feed on people.”

He nodded. “That other night before waking in your bedroom, I saw a flash of demonic red eyes… And I have a reason to believe _it’s_ the reason why my powers have been acting up lately.”

Her eyes went wide at the revelation. Now she understood why he was so cagey that night in her bedroom.

“When the hunger starts taking a toll on me, my powers become so hard to handle.”

She bit her lip, connecting the dots. “The Darkforce Dimension – because of your connection to it, every time you use your powers, the hunger grows. And the more it grows, the more you lose control.”

“And that’s why I don’t think I should go back to the real world.” Ty trailed off looking at the ceiling of the church. “I think...I’m becoming a monster, Tandy.”

She flinched for a few seconds before saying, “No, you’re not.”

“Tandy.” He shook his head. “My powers are tied to The Darkforce Dimension – it’s just a matter of time before – “

Her hand that was on the back of his shoulder slid down to reach his, squeezing it. “You’re not becoming a monster. And I won’t let you lose control – I won’t let “it” control you.”

Flashes of dark and white light suddenly enveloped them, 

“How – how can you be so sure?” His voice hesitant.

She stared at Ty, thinking about all the things she had witness since she entered his mind: His dreams of being reunited with his brother and his family, his hopes of being with her – something she still couldn’t wrap her head around – and his fears of losing it all. “Because you’re the most decent person I know, Ty. And you gotta go back to the real world: Your parents need you, Evita needs you – and I need you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :-)
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
